1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a projection display apparatus which can project an image by shifting an optical path of an image light in a predetermined cycle.
2. Related Art
There have been known projection display apparatuses provided with a so-called wobbling element which controls an optical path of an image light generated by an image generation unit such as an liquid crystal display element to change a display position of the image light on a projection plane for the purpose of achieving a high-resolution, high-quality video.
With the wobbling element, the projection display apparatus can present a high-resolution image even in the case where a video input signal with a higher resolution than that of the image generation unit is input (for example, refer to JP 2006-047414 A).
The conventional projection display apparatus sequentially displays sub-frames of images in synchronization with changes of the optical path of the image light. For that purpose, each time the projection display apparatus switches the sub-frame image, it drives the wobbling element to change the display position of the image light on the projection plane. However, when the wobbling element is driven at high-speed, the image is blurred due to the switching of the images during the changing of the display position, resulting in degradation of the image quality.
It is an object of the present disclosure to provide a projection display apparatus which can project a high-resolution video by shifting an optical path of an image light in a predetermined cycle, and can suppress degradation of image quality.